


Not According to Plan

by KProject



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KProject/pseuds/KProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I've always thought it was a metaphor," Grace said,  flipping through the book with her delicate, slender fingers. The  list of names inscribed on its pages seemed endless. "But then,  we've met so many metaphors in our travels."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> "I've always thought it was a metaphor," Grace said, flipping through the book with her delicate, slender fingers. The list of names inscribed on its pages seemed endless. "But then, we've met so many metaphors in our travels."

"I've always thought it was a metaphor," Grace said, flipping through the book with her delicate, slender fingers. The list of names inscribed on its pages seemed endless. "But then, we've met so many metaphors in our travels."

Annah's eyes stayed locked on the book's black cover; its title, worked in angular silver runes, shone ominously up at her. "Ye've got that one right," she said. "Do ye mean to tell me that when someone says 'I'll pen him in the Dead Book', that's the book?"

"It certainly appears that way." Their leader, all scars and muscles and secrets, looked pensive. "Well, do it. Pen me in."

Grace, silently, held the first page open and looked helplessly at him.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

The Nameless One, annoyed, flung the book into a corner.

Outside, a strange, skeletal creature peered through the windows, and took one look at the scarred man. Ryuk shook his head and fluttered off into the night.

* * *

  
_Author's Note: I have no idea how to take this further, but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone._


End file.
